According to conventional brake apparatuses, sensors for detecting the wheel-cylinder hydraulic pressures are provided to vehicle wheels to detect a defect from detection values of the sensors, and after the defect detection, a braking force is secured in the wheels other than a defective wheel. One example related to the foregoing technology is described in Patent Document 1.